The present invention relates to a vibration controlled experimenting device, in particular, to a vibration model system to simulate the actual vibrating condition which is monitored and analyzed by means of a computer monitor.
In the field of automatic control systems, the two most popular ways to control a body are mass spring damping in the mechanical system and a DC servo motor in the electrical system. The DC servo motor controlled system is well-known and popular in the state-of-the-art, but the mass spring damping controlled system is comparatively not common. However, this system can be found in the suspension systems of motorcycles and cars, and also can be found in washing machines, electric fans, spring suspension beds, and other machinery used in the electrical and chemical industries.